1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus state estimation methods, apparatus state estimation devices, and data providing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In management of apparatuses that require maintenance, such as a large-sized air conditioner or a refrigerating apparatus, there is known a technique for estimating the state of an apparatus by using operation data or the like acquired by an internal sensor of the apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-29027).
In such a system, there is a demand that the state of an apparatus be estimated with higher accuracy.